


[Podfic] are mermaids not sweet

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mermaids, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: From author's page: "for the prompt byscreaming-till-im-numb: I want someone to write a book where Mermaids are the women thrown off ships when the sailors got afraid because having a woman on the boat is bad luck. And as they sink to the bottom legs tied together they change slowly until they can breath, until they can use their tied up legs to swim. And they drown sailors in revenge, luring them in by singing in their husky voices still stinging from the salt water they breathed."





	[Podfic] are mermaids not sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [are mermaids not sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158664) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Major thank you to Waldorph for having blanket permission and being awesome answering questions.  
> I hope I brought your characters to life as they were intended.

 

**length:** 11:45

 **streaming/download** : [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/1q0lhjl50kxo3q28xsvsh4feaq8bg63p)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my Bingo card : Read original fic


End file.
